


Rockman X: Weary Warrior

by Ratha



Series: Through My Eyes [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha/pseuds/Ratha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X's thoughts on war...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockman X: Weary Warrior

I never wanted to be a warrior.

I never wanted to be the killer of hundreds of my kin, no matter what the reason is.

I'm hailed as a hero, but that doesn't hide the fact that all I really am is a murderer. My hands are stained with the blood of thousands of Reploids, both innocent and guilty, all accused of being Irregular.

When will it all end? When will all the fighting stop?

When can I stop murdering my children?

Yes, I consider all other Reploids my children. I _am_ the first, after all. All other Reploids were based off of my own design.

I don't understand why the real Irregulars insist on doing what they do, trying to eliminate the humans. I understand the principle of their claims. Reploids are sentient beings with feelings, emotions, and self-thought. We deserve to be given the same rights as humans, but we shouldn't try to kill ALL humans just because a few are pig-headed. Surely there's a way for Reploids and humans to live together in peace.

Surely there's a way to stop all this fighting so no one else will die, human or Reploid.

Zero tells me that I'm being childish, getting upset over every Reploid that I kill, but he doesn't understand. He never will, not completely. I've seen him in battle, the way he almost goes insane with battle-lust. He loves to fight, unlike me. He's a born warrior. I sometimes joke that he's not happy unless he's fighting; he just laughs and shoots another rubber band at me. He's my best friend, and if it weren't for him, I would've given up long ago.

I never wanted to be a warrior. I'm tired of all the blood, the pointless deaths, the broken bodies of innocent children caught in the crossfire.

I'm tired of seeing more white crosses added to the cemetery four miles from Irregular Hunter Headquarters; I know each and every name there, and not all of them are human Irregular Hunters. But every single one was a hero.

I never wanted to be a warrior.

So why am I fighting?

I am fighting for the children in that cemetery, the elementary students that had died trying to save their school, abandoned by the teachers they looked up to, who took up arms with what they could and tried to make a difference in the world... and succeeded.

Not only did our eyes open fully but now the world has seen what true heroism is. For these children were heroes.

I fight in their memory.

Because of them, I have the courage to do what I have to do. 


End file.
